A Romance Story Between Friends
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: Full info inside.
1. Chapter 1: Chocolate

**A Romance Story Between Friends chapter 01: Chocolate **

BW: Hello. I'm sure I know what you all are thinking. Why is there a new Romance Between Friends fic, when there's two of these Akihisa/Hideyoshi shipping fics. Well, I decided to recreate A Chocolate Between Friends and A Budding Romance Between Friends, and fuse them into one story instead of separate entries. One can say it's an updated re-release of both, except their they're packed into one story, and the chapters will have some slight modifications. Plus, I'll upload another chapter sooner or later. I hope you enjoy it like most of you have before. For those just tuning, please enjoy as well.

Fukuhara: By the way, BW doesn't the Baka and Test series. This is an original story.

* * *

><p>Today at Mizuki Academy, is February 14th, which is a very special day for young lovers, and for those who are in love. It is also a stressful day for those who are receiving chocolates, particularly two second year boys in Class F named Yuji Sakamoto and Akihisa Yoshii.<p>

Yuji meets with Shouko on the roof of the school.

"Yuji, happy Valentine's Day." Shouko said happily, as she handed Yuji a heart shaped box of homemade Valentine's chocolate. Unfortunately, Yuji just stands there staring at the box of chocolate in front of him. He doesn't look like he wants it either. "You don't want it?" Shouko asked, her smile disappearing.

Normally, this would be something he would refuse with all this might, but first he would ask, "What would you do if I said I didn't want it?"

"Then... I would force down your throat." Shouko said, giving off a threatening aura, and menacing stare. This instantly makes Yuji accept it, for he knew he would not survive should his childhood friend/psychotic self-proclaimed girlfriend decide to shove this chocolate down his throat and potential choke him to death.

"That chocolate looks good. Thanks a lot." Yuji said, quickly taking it away from her, and started walking away, "I'll see you later." Yuji said as he headed towards the exit, hoping to make a hasty retreat, however...

"Yuji..." Shouko said, making him stop, "I want see you eat it." she said, with a sweet smile and blush on her cheeks. Yuji felt nervous enough, now he's being put on the spot. The threatening aura from Shouko put gravity on his feet. It seems he has no choice eat it while she watches him.

**(-Class F-)**

Meanwhile, Mizuki and Minami had also caught our lovable idiot Akihisa in the classroom. His is practically pinned to the wall.

"A-Akihisa-kun…" Mizuki said, blushing.

"Aki…" Minami said, also blushing. Akihisa waited patiently, and nervously.

"Please, take this!" the two girls said almost simultaneously, presenting a box of chocolate in their hands in front of him. Mizuki's box is pink in color and a cute decorative design of red hearts and a red ribbon tied around it, while Minami has a red box with yellow on it, while it had an orange ribbon.

Seconds later, the two girls look each other in the eye and stare each other down. The two are otherwise good friends, but today, they are rivals in love with the same boy.

"Hey, Mizuki, what do you think you're doing?" Minami asked Mizuki, in an annoyed tone. Is she trying to get in of the way her chance to give Akihisa her chocolate?

"You too, Minami-chan, what do you think you're doing?" Mizuki repeats to the question to Minami, with a stern stare. She wasn't about to let Minami get in the way of her giving chocolate to Akihisa.

"I'm trying to give my chocolate to Aki! Don't get in the way!" Minami demands.

"What does it matter! He doesn't necessarily have to take yours!" Mizuki said, and then turns to Akihisa, "Right, Akihisa-kun? You can take mine, if you want." Mizuki said to Akihisa innocently, and naively oblivious to her own killer cooking, and baking. Akihisa envisioned a dark aura surrounding the box.

"_I'm sorry, Himeji-san. I want to take your chocolate, but on the other hand, I don't wanna die yet._" Akihisa said in his thoughts, already knowing what'll happen to him if ate it, considering he had experienced it first hand, and the other unfortunate times that followed thanks to her cooking. All without her knowing. Akihisa didn't want to say it directly as to not hurt Mizuki's feelings. This is one of the times he wished he had told she's a terrible cook. "_Curse my chivalrous ways!_"

"Aki! Just choose! Which one do you want!" Minami yelled, "You're a man, aren't you?! Hurry up and make a decision!"

"Uh, no, w-well…" Akihisa stammered and stuttered.

"Akihisa-kun, there's no need to feel pressured. Just ahead and choose which one you want." Mizuki said, with a little bit of a sad look in her eye.

"_But, I do feel pressured. It's a life or death situation…_" Akihisa thought. If he chose Mizuki's chocolate, he'd either die once more, or probably get his ass handed to him by Minami again. But, if he chose Minami's chocolate, he'd end up making Mizuki cry. Either way, he's screwed. The pressure of both impending dooms was too much to bare.

"Akihisa-kun!" "Aki!" Mizuki and Minami shout together. Suddenly, feeling the pressure building up, Akihisa had no choice but hightail it and get out of dodge as quickly as possible.

"I'M SORRY!" Akihisa screamed as he ran away. He dashed out of the classroom, and ran as quickly as his legs could carry him down the hall.

"Akihisa-kun!" Mizuki cried.

"Stop right there, Aki!" Minami angrily shouts at Akihisa, only to make him run faster. The two girls were about to chase after him, however, a distraction to Minami named Miharu showed up.

"Onee-sama!" Miharu cried as she popped out of nowhere as she usually did.

"Miharu?!" Minami exclaimed in surprise and annoyance. Why did she have to show up now of all times?

"Is that a chocolate for me?" Miharu asked, noticing the chocolate bag in Minami's hands.

"Of course not!" Minami yelled, but Miharu, given her affections towards her "Onee-sama", ignored this answer and deludes herself into she said "yes".

"So wonderful! I was planning to give you my chocolate, as well!" Miharu said, showing off a giant heart shaped chocolate, "This is proof of my love for you!" Miharu proclaimed.

"And your insanity! I can't eat that!" Minami yelled, "And I'm not giving my chocolate to you, anyway!"

"In that case, I'll take it by force if I have to!" Miharu declared with a demon like stare.

"Eh?!" Minami could believe what she just heard.

"There is no way I can let some smelly, ugly, pig of a man sink his teeth into Onee-sama's wonderful, delicious chocolates!" Miharu yelled, and started chasing after Minami, who ran for her life, leaving Mizuki behind.

"Minami-chan…" Mizuki said to herself, standing there dumbfounded. She turned her head to where Akihisa was running, "Akihisa-kun…" she mumbled, in disappointed, "_Maybe we were pressuring him a bit._" she thought. She didn't intend to scare him away. She only wanted Akihisa to take her chocolate. Had she known this would freak him out so much, she wouldn't have gotten so competitive with Minami.

"Akihisa Yoshii…" breath a slightly familiar voice.

Mizuki turned around to the see FFF Inquisition, in their infinite numbers, standing right behind her.

"Akihisa Yoshii, was about to be given chocolates from two girls in this classroom." said Sugawa from under his black hood.

"**Unforgivable!**" the group says.

"Yoshii must be put to death!" declared Sugawa.

"**PUT TO DEATH!**" the group shouted.

"Wait! It's not like that!" Mizuki proclaimed, catching the group's attention. "W-well, A-Akihisa doesn't get very many, so I thought that…" Mizuki began saying, and paused. The group was still waiting for an explanation. Mizuki suddenly let out, in a sweet voice "Kya!"

"**PUT TO DEATH!**" the group repeated, and so the FFF Inquisition charged after Akihisa.

In mere moments Akihisa's voice could be heard exclaiming, "Whoa! Hey, what're you- no, stop! **WAAHHH!**" (end of story)

Meanwhile, back on the roof of the academy, Yuji nervously nibbling on Shouko's chocolate, while she gleefully smiles.

"Please enjoy, Yuji." Shouko said. She got Yuji to eat her chocolate on Valentines Day, the day where lovers give each other gifts of affection. And where new love can be born.

"..." Yuji didn't say a word. He could swear he could hear Akihisa's dying screams wallowing in his ears. From this, he could guess he was suffering too. "I feel your pain, man... I feel your pain..." he muttered while slowly eating. He had to admit though, Shouko's chocolate actually tastes pretty good.

**(-After School-)**

Akihisa, still alive after the brutality he took from the FFF Inquisition, is now headed towards the shoe lockers near the entrance to the school, getting ready to go home. Thoroughly exhausted, he sighs to himself.

"Today was rough day. Even if it was Valentine's Day, why would they go so far to kill me...?" Akihisa asked himself, thinking about the Minami's and Mizuki's homemade chocolates, and FFF Inquisition's brutal attack earlier. Today is most certainly not his day.

Unbeknownst to him, Kubo was waiting for Akihisa to arrive, hidden behind a shoe locker.

"Yoshii-kun... I didn't have enough courage to give this to you earlier, but..." Kubo whispered to himself, holding a box of chocolate he, himself made, "But, right now... At this very moment...!" Kubo began clutching the chocolate, with a big grin, and he was about come out of his hiding place. But, something unexpected happens.

"Akihisa." Hideyoshi's voice called out to him. Akihisa turns around to see Hideyoshi approaching him.

Kubo stayed quiet, but uttered in his thoughts, "_Kinoshita-san's brother? Why...?_" he decided to observe and find out.

"Hideyoshi?" he asked.

"You look tired. Something wrong?" Hideyoshi asked Akihisa.

"Yeah, well... a lot happened." Akihisa said, "You seem kinda tired too, Hideyoshi." Akihisa noticed some small bolts of sweat on Hideyoshi's face.

"Yeah, a lot of stuff happened to me, too. Earlier today, several male students tried asking me if I had any chocolates, and would go crazy trying to get it from me, if I did." Hideyoshi explained, with a sigh after word.

"That sounds like a lot of trouble. Today was pretty depressing for me too. Not getting any chocolates from other girls... Sugawa-kun and his buddies trying to kill me..." Akihisa sighed.

"I find that rather odd. I thought Himeji and Shimada would've given you Valentine chocolate." said Hideyoshi.

"Oh that. They tried, but I ran away as fast my legs would carry me. If I stayed, I wouldn't have survived the pressure." Akihisa said, "Or Himeji-san's cooking..." he whispered the last part. Oh yes, this is indeed a day where he cursed his chivalrous and polite ways. Because of that, Mizuki still tries to unwittingly poison him. Today might have been the last day he ate chocolate had he not run away like a coward.

"I see. Well, I think this'll cheer you up." Hideyoshi said, reaching into his school bag. To Akihisa's and Kubo's surprise, the mysterious object Hideyoshi is holding turns out to be a green and yellow box of chocolate. Normally, Hideyoshi wouldn't carry a box of chocolate on this particular day, for anyone. But, it would seem that Akihisa was a special exception, this time around.

"Hi... Hideyoshi...?" Akihisa breathed out, in utter shock. He had a box of chocolate with him? Today of all days? Then, does that mean...?

"I was meaning to give this to you earlier, but what with all the crazy stuff happening today, and all." smiled Hideyoshi, given a short chuckle.

"B-But, why...?" Akihisa asked, shaking with sweat rolling down his back. He honestly couldn't believe or comprehend what he's seeing or hearing.

"I thought you wouldn't get very many this year, so I figured I'd give you one. Of course, it's not handmade or anything, it's just a cheap one I bought yesterday. And it's just an obligation chocolate, so you don't really have to take it, if you don't want-" Hideyoshi was soon cut off by Akihisa, who had suddenly taken it from his hand.

"I'll take it! I will most certainly take it!" Akihisa cried with tears of joy. Hideyoshi has a good heart. His generosity today is exactly what he needed.

"Uh, okay..." Hideyoshi said, a little bit surprised by Akihisa's hasty actions. Nonetheless, he's glad to see Akihisa so happy. He didn't like saying Akihisa depressed, and honestly prefers his friend to be cheerful. That chocolate certainly helped to cheer him up.

"Hideyoshi, your so kind to an unworthy soul like myself. Your an angel, a pure angel sent from heaven." Akihisa said, still crying with tears of joy, while tightly holding the box to his chest. "I'm so glad you're a nice girl, Hideyoshi."

"Once again, I'm a guy." Hideyoshi remained him with a small frown, "And I wouldn't say I'm _angel_ or anything. I'm just doing something nice for you. After all, what's a chocolate between friends?" Hideyoshi smiled. Akihisa's body turned to stone, while his heart sank beneath the floor.

"Anyway, take care, Akihisa." Hideyoshi said, and began to take his leave.

"Hi... Hi..." Akihisa mumbled.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Hideyoshi asked his idiot friend.

Akihisa, with tear filled eyes, turns around and began leaping towards a shocked Hideyoshi, while proclaiming, "Hideyoshi! I love you!"

"Ahh! Wait! I'm a guy!" Hideyoshi cried, while being hugged by the idiot. He's now struggling to get free, but Akihisa is simply too strong for him right now.

"I don't care! I love you the most out of everyone here!" Akihisa declared.

The second he heard that, Hideyoshi felt his cheeks heating up, as it turned bright red. This happens a lot, because Akihisa can't exactly control himself in these moments, but for once, he's legitimately embarrassed, and thanks to that, he felt his heart pounding.

Meanwhile, as the Akihisa starts hugging onto Hideyoshi, Kubo began sobbing, "Oh~! Yoshii-kun... how could this be...?" Kubo cried in his mind, and then, he, with a broken heart, ran away, "Goodbye, Yoshii-kun~!" he cried, while leaving his chocolate behind.

"Akihisa..." said Yuji's voice. Hideyoshi and Akihisa look towards Yuji, who had an unimpressed look on his face. He just finished eating Shouko's Valentine chocolate. Yeah, it wasn't bad, and it tasted good, but he couldn't exactly enjoy it with Shouko hanging over his shoulder. Now he's eager to go home as quickly as possible. Despite his straight face, he wasn't prepared to see this, however.

"Yuji...?" Akihisa said. "Are you done talking with Kirishima-san?"

"Yeah..." Yuji answered, "And it looks like we have a new couple in the school." he commented on his classmates.

"H-Hey wait, Yuji! This isn't what you're thinking! This is just Akihisa being..." Hideyoshi couldn't finish, too embarrassed to say another word. He felt his face heating up again, as it slowly turned red, and his heart started beating faster each second that passed.

"Don't worry, Hideyoshi. I'll pretend I didn't see anything. So, go on with your business." Yuji said, and started walking away to get his shoes from his shoe locker.

"Wait! I'm serious! This isn't what you're thinking!" Hideyoshi yelled. Yuji just ignored him and went home.

"Did you hear that Hideyoshi? Yuji thinks it's okay, so let's spend as much time as possible." Akihisa squealed, making a octopus face all the while trying to kiss the boy he just confessed to.

That's when Hideyoshi finally blows up, "AKIHISA YOU IDIOT!"

The day ended shortly. Wow...

Meanwhile, watching, and hiding in the shadows was Hideyoshi's twin sister, Yuuko. "What're you staring at?" Yuuko asks with a scowl, before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

><p>BW: Okay. This is just the start. Bye for now.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: A Dream, or Reality

**A Romance Story Between Friends: A Dream, or reality?**

BW: This is something I definitely should have done a long time ago. I'm such an idiot. Well, the past is in the past. Now, for those who read this story and its second chapter, I hope you'll hope as you did before! Like before, I made adjustments so these two can be intertwined a little more. Now Fukuhara-sensei, if you would.

Fukuhara: Yes. BW doesn't own the Baka and Test series. This is an original story.

* * *

><p>A House. A plan ordinary house. A man named Akihisa Yoshii approaches this house. As he uses his house key, he opens the front door, and says with glee "I'm home! Flying into your arms with love!" to his beautiful wife, a "woman" named Hideyoshi Yoshii.<p>

"Welcome home, Darling." said Hideyoshi, in apparently, a naked apron, "Would you like dinner, or a bath... would prefer... me?" Hideyoshi the housewife asked, while blushing cutely. This ignites a spark in Akihisa.

"I'll have you for dinner! My pretty housewife!" Akihisa cried as he literally jumped out of his suit, and prepares to dive into his lovely wife.

"Uwah! Wait, Darling, what about dinner?" Hideyoshi asked, as she was pressed down on a bed.

"Dinner can wait. I want you, Hideyoshi." Akihisa said, carrying Hideyoshi to their bed.

"Akihisa..." Hideyoshi was placed gently on top of the bed, and waits patiently for "her" husband to join "her".

"Hideyoshi..." Akihisa said, climbing into bed, and he leaned over to Hideyoshi for a kiss. Just as his lips were about lock into his wife's lips, however, in reality, he was really kissing his pillow. Akihisa Yoshii was having a dream that probably shouldn't come true.

He rolled off his bed, and effectively, woke up from his dream.

"That was all a dream..." Akihisa said, disappointed. He wished it last a while longer, but he sat up from the floor and yawned, "Guess I should get up, and go to school…" he muttered, before remembering that today is Sunday.

It's also been a few days since Valentine's Day, also the day Akihisa almost died, and revived Hideyoshi's chocolate. That part may as well be the best part of that day, and the most happiest moment of his life.

"That dream was best moment of my life too, ya know." Akihisa said, while taking his shirt off.

"I'd like to know what kind of dreams you have, but at the same time, I'm afraid to ask." said a sweet familiar voice.

Akihisa jerked and saw an equally familiar beautiful face of Hideyoshi Kinoshita. "Hi-" Akihisa's words stopped due to the shock of Hideyoshi suddenly appearing his room.

"Good morning, Akihisa." Hideyoshi casually greeted his long time friend and classmate, dressed in his usual clothes. Of course, they're male clothing, since Hideyoshi is male.

"Hideyoshi? W-Why are you-" Akihisa was too stunned to even finish his question. He covered his chest, having been caught in an awkward position.

"Don't be tell me you forgot already?" Hideyoshi asked, "I asked you to help me practice for an upcoming event in the Drama Club the other day."

"Okay... that's all well and good, but how did you get into my house?"

"Your sister let me in." Hideyoshi answered.

"Sis did? Wait, so… she's okay with another girl coming to see me…?" Akihisa muttered, confusing Hideyoshi for a girl again.

"Once again, I'm a guy." Hideyoshi remained with a sigh.

"Right… sorry. I'll try to remember that from now on." Akihisa said, with wry smile.

"_Oh please! You'll forget again in no time…._" Hideyoshi thought, somewhat annoyed. He knows his idiot friend quite well. He was used to this routine and wasn't bothered by it since it's just part of who Akihisa is, but it lately, it's begun to wear on his nerves. Somewhere deep inside, Hideyoshi starting to wish that Akihisa would stop and accept the truth. It likely has something to do with that embarrassing time with Valentine's chocolate he gave Akihisa. He just had to lose his head do something like that.

"So, anyway, where is my sister today?" Akihisa asked.

"She said she was going out for a little while. She told me to wake you up if you don't get up yourself, but you already did. She also wanted me to keep you company while she was out."

"So it's just us…?" Akihisa started to blush, for some reason.

"Why are you blushing?" Hideyoshi asked with a blank stare.

"N-No reason!" Akihisa squeaked, turning his head to hide his face.

"Of course. "No reason" is a logical excuse." Hideyoshi countered Akihisa.

"A-Anyway, what role did you get again?" the idiot asked.

"Oh yeah, I somehow landed the part as a maid, so I decided to be your maid for today, to get used to the role."

"H-Hideyoshi… a-as a maid…?!" Akihisa blushed again, this time with a deeper shade of red, and a nose bleed. Obviously, he was thinking of something inappropriate, which causes his nose bleed.

"Again, why are you blushing?" Hideyoshi asked again.

"I-I don't know…"

"Right. I suppose you don't know where the nose bleed came from either." said Hideyoshi.

A couple minutes later, after a bit of confusion, Hideyoshi dressed himself in a maid's uniform, to get started acting as his friend's maid.

His maid outfit was black in color, had short sleeves, and white cuffs. The skirt was short and only went passed his thighs. He wore a white blouse with it as well. It seemed to fit perfectly.

"How does it look, Akihisa- no, Master?" Hideyoshi asked, like a proper maid, graceful smile and everything.

Akihisa stared vacantly. He may not have said anything, but a healthy dose of blood was dripping from his nose. If anything, that's a sign that he approves.

"I guess that's a yes." Hideyoshi guessed.

"W-Well… it just looks so cute…"

"T-Thanks, Akihisa- Master." Hideyoshi said, blushing slightly himself.

"Hmhmhm, why're you blushing, Hideyoshi?" Akihisa teased, getting payback for Hideyoshi teasing him earlier.

"S-Shut up!" Hideyoshi retorted, before calming down, "Anyway, I guess I'll start by cleaning up. You're rooms a complete mess as usual."

"Hehe, sorry about that." Akihisa chuckled.

And so, taking a broom in hand, Hideyoshi began cleaning up Akihisa's room, like a maid would. Hideyoshi took a quick glance towards Akihisa, and saw a really pleasant on his face. It's clear he finds peace and content in watching Hideyoshi work. Hideyoshi also found it refreshing.

Next, Hideyoshi picked up some of Akihisa's games and magazines scattered around the room. He carefully placed the games and magazines in one respective pile.

Just as Hideyoshi was nearing Akihisa's bed, he spotted some magazines underneath.

"Hey, Akihisa! I think there's some magazines under the bed." Hideyoshi said, as he reached for them.

"Ah! That's-" it was too late for Akihisa react, since Hideyoshi already picked one of them out and opened it. The content are of the lewd variety.

"Oh, it's just porn." Hideyoshi said with a deadpan expression.

"AAGH! DON'T LOOK AT IT!" the embarrassed idiot cried as he snatched the porn magazine away from his maid-clad friend.

"That's hardly unusual. You are a guy after all."

"Don't say that likes it's normal!"

"But, it is. I'd know because I'm a boy too." Hideyoshi said, still deadpan.

"Aaagh! I can't believe I let a girl like Hideyoshi find my new porn mags! Now my sister won't let me keep them!"

Hideyoshi didn't feel like responding to that one, since it'd be pointless. He just sigh in some slight anxiety.

**(-Later on-)**

"Wow, that was kind of exhausting." said Hideyoshi, finally done with the cleaning. "I'm a little sweaty too."

"Well, in that case, why not take bath here?" Akihisa suggested.

"Are you sure?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead, and take your time." Akihisa gave a friendly smiled.

"Alright." Hideyoshi said was about to go the Akihisa's bathroom to take bath, but, he just thought of something, "Hey, Akihisa, wanna join me?"

"W-Wha-WHAT?!" Akihisa gasped. He turned beat red. Suddenly, the naked image of Hideyoshi's back came to his mind, and made another nose bleed. "Ugh… w-why would suggest…"

"Because, we're both guys. There's nothing wrong with that. Right?"

"No, no, no, no! Out of the question! It's improper! A boy and a girl bathing together, that is!" Akihisa cried out, embarrassed. "S-Such a bold request coming from a beautiful girl like you, Hideyoshi, is too much to bare! Oh, what to do?!"

Hideyoshi just stared. He couldn't stand it anymore. He's been patient with Akihisa thus far, but it's all but gone now. Unlike Minami, this won't be an outright angry complaint. No, it's just going to be a simple question.

"Akihisa." Hideyoshi said simply, "Can I ask you something?"

"Huh? What is it?" Akihisa asked, having ceased his freak out moment and acting completely normal.

"How long will it be before you admit that I'm a guy?" Hideyoshi asks. A moment of silent was wrought soon after.

"Huh…?" Akihisa smile wryly, "W-What're you talking about Hideyoshi… I mean a pretty girl like you couldn't possibly-"

"There! You see? I knew you'd forget." Hideyoshi cut Akihisa off, "I'm being serious here, Akihisa. I've told you time and again that I'm a guy, yet you always seem to forget as soon as I remain you. Either that, or you block it out entirely." said Hideyoshi, "But, it's not like I'm impatient, like Himeji or Shimada. I'm just tired of waiting for you to accept me."

"W-What're you talking about, Hideyoshi? Of course I accept you!"

"Like…?" Hideyoshi trailed, making it obvious that he's expecting an honest answer.

"Like…" Akihisa started thinking. Hoping he'd get a right answer, he said what came to mind, "Like a future wife, sort of thing!"

Akihisa had remembered his dream from when he was asleep, but saying "future wife" killed the serious moment.

Hideyoshi didn't say a thing. All he did was sigh out of frustration. Of course, this is Akihisa he's dealing with. A nice guy by fault, but very stupid as a result.

"Eh… Hideyoshi…?"

"You treat Shimada like "one of the guys", you treat Himeji like a princess. Am I the only one getting mixed messages here?" Hideyoshi wondered.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Akihisa asked, trying to desperately to figure out what's wrong with Hideyoshi.

"Never mind. You don't have strain yourself to think about it." Hideyoshi said, "I'll just go and bathe by myself." he said, walking out of his friend's room with bitter disappointment.

"Uh, okay…" Akihisa said, as he watched Hideyoshi go to the bathroom. He looked down, and started thinking.

Even if Hideyoshi says he's male, there's no way he can believe it, right? He's way too beautiful, and fair to be a guy. Out of most of his friends, Hideyoshi has always been the kindest too. And on top of that, he's the only girl who hasn't abused him. Minami normally kicks the crap out of him for the smallest and dumbest reasons (although part of that is his own fault for not keeping his mouth shut), and Mizuki, albeit unintentionally, likes to poison whatever food to tries to give him.

Wait, girl? Oh, that's right. Hideyoshi is upset right, because Akihisa keeps treating Hideyoshi like a girl, and wants to be treated like a boy. But, that's impossible! It'd be a crime! Hideyoshi is far too cute to be treated as a regular guy friend like his relationship with Yuuji.

"Why am I thinking about Yuuji?!" Akihisa yelled out, "Agh! What should do?!" Akihisa asked himself.

"Dude, just join him in the bath. It won't kill you." said an imaginary Yuuji, appearing in an imaginary cloud.

"Yes it will! I'll have a massive nose bleed and die of blood lose on the spot!" Akihisa argued, "And why am I imagining Yuuji as my conscious?!"

"How should I know? I'm a figment of your imagination at the moment." said imaginary Yuuji.

"Well, be the part of my imagination that helps me get out of this mess!"

"Well, I think I know what you should do. And it's quite obvious, too." imaginary Yuuji said, "It seems the affections you show Hideyoshi are rubbing off on him. He may not know it himself, but he doesn't want you to treat him as a friend. He just wants your love."

"What? But, I've already given him enough love." Akihisa said, "And that's not the issue. Hideyoshi wants me to treat him like a guy! Which is impossible!"

"Why is that? Who came up with the rule that treating Hideyoshi, and accepting him as a guy is a crime?" imaginary Yuuji asked.

"Uh…" Akihisa couldn't answer that counterargument. Sure, he didn't have to treat Hideyoshi as a princess like Himeji, but it's like an unwritten rule he made for himself that he couldn't possibly break. If he goes beyond mere friendship with them, it'd be… well, he wouldn't know how to put, but he believe he doesn't deserve what follows.

"Look, it's okay to break the rule. Just stop playing around. Get serious. Follow what your heart is telling you." encouraged imaginary Yuuji. He seemed to know what Akihisa was thinking. Makes sense though, since right now, Yuuji is just a figment of this idiot's imagination.

But still, Akihisa, after much contemplating, finally decides, "Yeah, you're right! I'll do it! I'll join Hideyoshi in the bath! Even if it kills me! Even if I go to hell!" he boldly declared, and dashed off in a bold rage.

"Heh! He really is an idiot." imaginary Yuuji said to himself, before puffing out of existence.

**(-Bathroom-)**

Hideyoshi, after taking off his clothes, is now sitting in the bath tub, after scrubbing himself down. He thought about what he said to his friend Akihisa. "I wonder if I what I said was too much…?" he wondered. He let out his feelings, and said what he felt. Now, things are complicated between them.

But, then again, most of this is Akihisa's fault. Hideyoshi has known Akihisa for quite a long time, and knows he's a nice guy by default, but he's so dense and slow, it's amazing. He's said some odd things, and it almost seemed like a joke. There's also that embarrassing time on Valentine's Day, were he got super emotional over that obligation chocolate. Hideyoshi couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, but it certainly was more embarrassing then usual.

Hideyoshi thought highly of their friendship, but Akihisa can't seem to face reality.

"Why am I so fixated on this…?" Hideyoshi asked himself.

"H-Hideyoshi…" said Akihisa's voice.

"Akihisa?" Hideyoshi turned to the door behind, and saw this friend's silhouette standing there on the other side. From what he could see, Akihisa didn't seem to be wearing any clothes.

"C-Can I come in…?" he asked.

"Huh? S-Sure, I guess…" Hideyoshi replied, "_Why am I suddenly getting nervous…_" he thought to himself.

"O-Okay…" Akihisa, with very clear hesitation, walked in. Sure enough, he's not wearing anything but a towel around his waist, however, to Hideyoshi's surprise, Akihisa is also wearing a piece of cloth strapped over his eyes, so he can't see anything. It's a wonder he found his way through the door.

"Akihisa… is that a blindfold?" Hideyoshi asked Akihisa.

"Y-Yeah… It's really improper for a boy to see a girl in her birthday suit, s-so…"

"_He forgot everything I said o him a while ago?!_" Hideyoshi yelled in his mind. But then again, this is Akihisa, after all. Of course he'd do something like this.

"J-Just kidding."

"Huh?"

"It's actually so I don't get a nose bleed from seeing you naked." Akihisa said with wry smile.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." said Hideyoshi, remembering all the time Akihisa had nose bleeds before. He's starting to wonder how it's possible for Akihisa to have not died by this point.

"A-Anyway, I-I'm here. I'm gonna j-join you in the bath, s-so, p-please don't be angry with me anymore, H-Hideyoshi…" Akihisa stuttered, visibly trembling. This is likely because he's embarrassed out of his mind, evident by his cheeks turning beat red.

Hideyoshi only stared at Akihisa. This must be his own dumb was of accepting him as a fellow male. Otherwise, he wouldn't be here, right at this moment. But, the blindfold is a problem. If Akihisa is going to accept him, the blindfold must go.

"Akihisa!" Hideyoshi stood up, stepped out of the tub, and walked over to Akihisa.

"Huh? What is it, Hideyoshi? Wait, why am I hearing wet footsteps? Don't tell me-"

"Take the blindfold off." Hideyoshi said, as he stopped, right in front of Akihisa.

"I can't! If I take the blindfold off, and look anywhere below your head, I'll die of a massive nosebleed!"

"No you won't! You're exaggerating!" Hideyoshi retorted, "You just don't want to face the truth!"

"I do! I just don't wanna face it while dying of blood lose!"

Hideyoshi didn't counter that one. It'd be a waste of time. "_I'm already used to the nose bleeds, yet I'm still amazed you haven't really died yet._"

"A-Anyway, Hideyoshi…" Akihisa said, "Y-You know, my heart… it told me to get serious about our relationship… So, I am gonna get serious. I'll accept you, so…" Akihisa couldn't bring himself to finish.

Hideyoshi didn't respond. He remind silent. 'Getting serious'… does that really mean Akihisa will admit to Hideyoshi being male? Instead of opening his mouth to find the answer, he moves his hand forward and grabs Akihisa's hand.

"Huh? Hideyoshi, what're you… Gah!" Akihisa suddenly gasps, as he felt the sensation of unbelievably soft human flesh on the palm of his hand. He could also swear he felt a heartbeat.

Hideyoshi took Akihisa's hand, and made him touch his chest.

"H-H-Hideyoshi?! Why?!"

"You said yourself you're getting to serious! So, I want know if you are serious." answered Hideyoshi. "I mean, you can feel it, can't you?" he asked, "I don't have breasts like my sister, or even Himeji for that matter. I'm flat. Like all guys, and I am a guy."

"B-B-B-But, Minami is flat, too! There are flat chested girls out there, too!" Akihisa squeaked out, absent mindedly. Even if Minami wasn't around at this particular moment, he had a strange feeling he'll come to regret saying that.

"Shimada is different." Hideyoshi stated, "I'm talking about me here. Not anyone else." he added, before reaching for the blindfold, "At least look at me when I'm trying to say something to you."

"H-Huh?! W-Wait!" it was too late for Akihisa to protest, as Hideyoshi removed the only thing keeping Akihisa from seeing his currently naked friend in front of him. He inadvertently opened his eyes, and saw Hideyoshi looking in his direction. For a split second, he looked down, and caught a glimpse of his chest.

What kept him from seeing more another spectacular nosebleed.

"AGH! Hideyoshi, are you trying killing me?!" Akihisa cried, while covering his eyes and nose.

"No! I'm trying to show you I'm male!" Hideyoshi retorted, "You're the one making it increasingly difficult for me to do that!"

"I'm sorry! Okay! I just can't help it! When I'm around someone as cute as you, my nose just explodes!"

Hideyoshi became silently again. He lowered his head, dejectedly. "So, I am just another princess then…"

"Huh?" Akihisa sounded confused, but he remembered, Hideyoshi wants to be seen as a guy. "N-No, I never said you were a princess!"

"If that's the case, then so be it…" Hideyoshi walks over to an even more nervous Akihisa again. What's he doing to do now? That question is quickly answered by Hideyoshi wrapping his arms around Akihisa's body. "I'll play the part of your princess. You're going to my prince, Akihisa." he said. Hideyoshi has no idea why this is suddenly happening, but he knows some part of him is feeling happy. His heart is beating very rapidly.

"Eh…?" Akihisa has become even more confused right now. One thing he too knows for certain, is his heart beating incredibly fast. Feeling Hideyoshi's warm touch all over him, Akihisa started to feel dizzy.

"It's embarrassing enough as it is, so just…" Hideyoshi whispered.

"O-Oh, I-I get it…" Akihisa said, "Sure thing. I'll be the prince. You can be… no, even better! You'll be my wife!"

"Wife, huh?" Hideyoshi repeats, before noticing Akihisa's body warmth turning cold. On top of that, his skin starting becoming paler. He quickly looks up and sees Akihisa with his head turned upward, and a large amount of blood squirting out like a fountain.

And then, suddenly, without any warming, Akihisa falls over with Hideyoshi directly underneath him.

"Ahh! Akihisa!" Hideyoshi screamed, before landing on the floor.

Guess Akihisa wasn't kidding when he said he'd die of blood loss.

"My..." whispered a female voice. Hideyoshi turned to the door and saw Akira with a video camera. It's recording. "He had to ruin the moment, didn't he?"

"What kind of freak records an embarrassing scene like this?!"

* * *

><p>BW: That ends that. Once again, I'll keep the other chapter separate as well. But, anyway, I hope you've this somewhat improved chapter.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Budding Love

**A Romance Story Between Friends chapter 03: Budding Love**

BW: Okay, I won't say this is the final chapter. I've got new Romance Between Friends story planned, but I have yet to finish it. When I do, I'll add it here. Please enjoy.

Fukuhara: BW doesn't own the Baka and Test series. This is an original story.

* * *

><p>Soon after some panic in the bathroom, Hideyoshi and Akira, who had gotten home a little while ago, managed to carry Akihisa out, and to his bedroom, and lay him out of his bed, and placed a warm rag over his forehead. After that, he cleaned out of the blood that spilled out in the bathroom.<p>

"I'm really sorry about the mess in the bathroom." a fully dressed in male clothing Hideyoshi said to Akira, apologetically.

"It's alright. As long you two weren't seriously hurt." Akira said, "But really, I was so shocked to find you two like that in the bathroom. I almost thought you were murdered."

"That's really reassuring..." said Hideyoshi.

"He really pushed himself to the limit this time, and now look at him." said Akira, as she turned to her unconscious brother. Akira checked his pulse earlier and it seemed good, and he was still breathing.

"Yeah," Hideyoshi agreed, "Even after losing that much blood, I'm amazed he's still alive."

"Anyway, I'm sure he's fine. I'll go make some tea. Could watch over him for me?" Akira requested.

"Yes, of course. This whole thing is my fault, after all." said Hideyoshi. Soon after, Akira left the two alone. "I wonder if she really knows how to make tea." Hideyoshi wondered. Akihisa said that Akira is a terrible cook. She's probably not as bad as Himeji, but here's hoping.

Hideyoshi continues to watch over Akihisa as he lay unconscious. As he did, he started to remember what he said to Akihisa before he passed out.

"I'll play the part of your princess…" Hideyoshi he repeated, "What was rolling through my head when I said that?" Hideyoshi wondered. He stared at Akihisa. He remembered him saying "wife". "Wife… hehe… you seem prefer it that way, don't you?" he asked the unconscious idiot, and lightly poked him in the cheek, with a cute smile. He felt happy just watching him.

Now, he's starting to understand. Maybe why he's so fixated on Akihisa is because he had these feelings for him. He never expected it to be the word 'love'. He doesn't care what Akihisa thinks anymore. He doesn't even care if they're both male. As long as he's happy with Hideyoshi being, well anything, Hideyoshi will happy with it.

"This is all your fault, too, you know. This Budding Romance Between Friends." Hideyoshi said. Guess 'friend' isn't the word right now, since if Akihisa does decide to get very serious, there may be no turning back.

Color started returning to Akihisa's face. Looks like he's going to be okay. Evident by the happy smile graving his lips.

"You look happy." Hideyoshi said, "I wonder what kind of dream you're having, right now, Akihisa?"

"Thanks… for the food, Hideyoshi… it was delicious…" Akihisa muttered as he slept peaceful.

**_(-Akihisa's Dreamland-)_**

"You're quite welcome, honey." said Wife Hideyoshi, lying on 'her' side in a suggestive manner. "So, are you ready for seconds?" Wife Hideyoshi asked with an equally suggestive smile.

**(-Reality-)**

"Y-Yes, ma'am, would most certainly like seconds…!" Akihisa chuckled.

"Then again, maybe it's best I don't know." Hideyoshi said. That's when he noticed blood oozing from his former friend's nose again. "You and that nose." Hideyoshi took a Kleenex and whipped it off.

Akihisa finally wake up due to this. "Hideyoshi…?" he muttered as he slowly rose up from the comfy bed.

"You're finally awake." Hideyoshi smiled, "Welcome back from the dead, or dreamland, more like."

"So that was a dream too…" Akihisa said, looking, and sounding disappointed.

"You prefer a dream, over the real me?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Eh? H-Hideyoshi…?" a confused Akihisa snapped his head to the former.

"Didn't I tell you in the bathroom?" Hideyoshi started to blush, "That I'd play the princess… and you'd be my prince… o-or, you prefer me being your wife…?" Hideyoshi soon started to fidget, and his speech grew shaky with each word.

"Ah! Could this be…?!" Akihisa's eyes widen, as if realization struck him. Remembering what Imaginary Yuuji said about Hideyoshi not realizing his own feelings, Akihisa leapt from the couch, and hugged Hideyoshi tightly, "You finally realized that you have romantic feelings for me!"

"W-Well, I guess that could be it…" Hideyoshi mumbled, "No, I know for certain that's it."

"Ahh, I'm so happy I could cry…"

"You really are serious about our relationship…" Hideyoshi said, "But, you probably still won't admit I'm a boy, but I still want you to know that I'm male." although, Hideyoshi could care less now.

"R-Right! Getting serious means accepting you as you are!" Akihisa said, "So, even if you are a boy, I still want you to be my wife!"

"Akihisa..." Hideyoshi blushed again, "Why not just say you love me?"

Akihisa froze. "Say the famous three words? No way!"

"I'd like to here you say it, at least once more. You've said it before. I'd like for you to mean this time, too." Hideyoshi's face became more flustered as he went on. In the eyes of Akihisa Yoshii, it was the cutest expression Hideyoshi had.

"OF COURSE! I'LL SAY IT WITH** LOVE**!" this is Akihisa's moment. Today. he'll prove himself a man, and truthfully confess his feelings. He takes a deep breath, "H-Hideyoshi... I-I... I... I-I-I..."

Hideyoshi waited for Akihisa to say it. His heart beats faster every second. He may not be showing, he's really excited to hear Akihisa meaningful confessing his love.

Meanwhile, Akihisa is having trouble making out the words, "I lo... I lo..." he's never had a problem saying it before, so why now?

"My, you're so slow." said a mature female voice. The two boys turned their heads, and, to their complete shock, saw Akihisa's older sister, Akira. "Please, don't mind me. Keep going." she said, while holding a video camera.

"Sis, how long have you been here?! And when did you get back?!" Akihisa yelled.

"Just a little while ago." she answered, with a smile, "I saw everything that happened."

"E-Even what happened in the bathroom?!" Akihisa blushed.

"Yes. Even that." Akira said, dropping her smile, "You really had me worried Aki-kun. You should be more careful with those nose bleeds." she scolded her little brother.

"Yes, ma'am..." Akihisa slugged his head down.

"Oh, why don't you get nose bleeds over me?"

"That's why you're mad at me!"

"Partially."

"My big sister's a freak!" Akihisa screamed, before pausing. Something struck him as odd, "Wait. Does this mean you approve of me and Hideyoshi being...?"

"I did say I approve elicit sexual relationships with boys, didn't I?"

"My big sister's a big freak!" Akihisa screamed again, "And Hideyoshi is female, not male!" he stopped himself when realized what he said. He turns to Hideyoshi, who had passive reaction to that statement.

"It's fine. I don't much care about that issue anymore." said a smiling Hideyoshi, "But, if you're fine with me, then..."

"Of course I am! There's no one else, but you Hideyoshi!" Akihisa declared, and hugged Hideyoshi.

"W-Wait, Akihisa, not in front of your sister!" Hideyoshi outwardly protested. Inside however, he was happy to receive such hugs.

"My, My." Akira smiled as the two.

After that, Hideyoshi went home for the night, to the agony of Akihisa.

**(-Monday Morning-)**

It's Monday morning, and Akihisa happily walks to school. As he walked, he spotted Yuuji walking by himself, and approaches him.

"Hey, Yuuji!"

"Yo, Akihisa." Yuuji said in response, before noticing an unusually chipper side to his idiot friend. "What's with you? You look like something good happen?"

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks for your advice the was really helpful." Akihisa said, referring to his friend's imaginary-self's advice. He seems to have forgotten that it was all a figment of his imagination.

"Huh?" Yuuji, having no idea what this idiot is talking about just stares at him in confusion.

"Next time I'm in trouble, I'll call on you again." Akihisa said.

"Uh, sure…" Yuuji continued to stare. He wondered if Akihisa hit his head or something. What advice did he give him? Must've been part of his imagination or something. He couldn't be more right, though.

"Hey! Hideyoshi!" Akihisa called to Hideyoshi, who was up ahead.

Hideyoshi turned, and saw Akihisa running up to him.

"Hi, Akihisa!" he greeted, with yet another usually chipper side to him.

"You ready for school?"Akihisa asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss a day if you weren't there." Hideyoshi smiled.

"Oh, Hideyoshi!" Akihisa squalled, and latched onto his apparently lover, in a very loving way.

"H-Hey, we aren't supposed to do this stuff in public, remember?!" an embarrassed Hideyoshi chided Akihisa. He tried pulling away, but to no avail.

"We're in love! Who cares?"

"I'm sure everyone in class would!"

Yuuji watched the entire scene, and his mind was thoroughly blown all to hell. "What the hell is going on here…?" he said, bewilderedly. Akihisa has never been serious about a relationship with anyone. Not even Himeji. He's with Hideyoshi now? Could the imaginary self Akihisa vaguely mentioned be responsible for this odd development?

"Yuuji... Yoshii-kun and Kinoshita-kun are going to become husband and wife." said Shouko, who once again appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Shouko! Where'd you-"

"We have to get married at once." Shouko said, with a menacing glean in her eyes, at to Yuuji.

"Hell no! Not happening!" Yuuji yelled before running away with all his might.

"Wait, Yuuji...!" Shouko demands, while giving chase to Yuuji, while carrying her trademark marriage contract.

The two ran passed Akihisa and Hideyoshi at breakneck pace.

"Wow. Yuuji's full energy today." Akihisa said with a casual smile.

"I think he's energetic for fearful reasons." Hideyoshi said.

"That may be, but if Kirishima-san thinks we look good together, that'd be-" Akihisa got cut off, very painfully, due to Minami suddenly coming out of nowhere, and drop kicking him in the face, which sends him crashing into the ground head first. From there, she starts her most brutal beatdown yet on the poor fool.

"Agh! Why are you beating me up so early in the morning, Minami?!" Akihisa cried.

"I don't know! But the moment I saw you, I felt a sudden urge to beat the crap out of you!" Minami yelled as pummels Akihisa.

"L-Look, if it's about that flat chested comment, I take it back! Dugh!" Akihisa found a harden angry fist in his face.

"What this about me being flat chested?!" Minami's question wouldn't be answered, since her beat down was getting more brutal by the second.

Hideyoshi, who was observing the whole scene, made an annoyed face, and was about to call Minami out, but Mizuki showed right in that moment.

"Minami-chan, it's way too early to beat up on Akihisa-kun." the busty girl said to her less endowed friend. With that, Minami relents, satisfied with having punished Aki for his stupidity. "Morning everyone. Since we're all here, shall we walk to school together?" Mizuki suggested.

"T-That'd be-" Akihisa was about to say.

"Thanks Himeji." Hideyoshi suddenly said, "But, Akihisa and I will be fine together." he said, surprising the two girls. An even more shocking event occurred after that. Hideyoshi clasped his hand on Akihisa and pulled him off the ground, and ran off with him, leaving the bewildered girls behind.

"H-Hey, Hideyoshi! Wait a minute!"

"_I'm not about let Akihisa spend time with girls. He's all mine!_" Hideyoshi in his mind. He's determined to keep this vow. With his hand clamped tightly onto Akihisa's, the two dashed forward.

Meanwhile, observing from the shadows was once again, Hideyoshi's twin sister, Yuuko, with yet another scowl. She wasn't alone. Kubo had join her, sobbing with heart felt sorrow.

"Yoshii-kun..." Kubo wept.

"What're you staring at?" she asks, before once again disappearing into the shadows with Kubo.

* * *

><p>BW: That official ends it. Thank you for enjoy A Budding Romance Between Friends. Again I apologize for the long wait.<p>

Fukuhara: First Question; what is the Japanese term for 'boy's love'?

BW: Yaoi!

Fukuhara: Correct. Of course, anyone into anime and manga would know the answer.

BW: Anyway, see you guy's later.


End file.
